Qing Tan
Qing Tan is an orphan who was adopted by Liu Yan. She is also Lin Dong sister. She is the sixth owner of the Darkness Ancestral Symbol. She is not from this World.Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin DongQing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 1231 – Darkness CityQing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 1309 - I Will Bring You Back Appearance She has a small face and was rather elaborate, her huge eyes glittered, making her look extremely adorable.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman Personality She is happy that Liu Yan adopted her. Therefor she is willing to put her life in danger to get elixirs for Lin Dong. History Qing Tan along with Lin Dong found the Secret Cave in their younger days.Secret Cave:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool Qing Tan is an orphan and was adopted by Liu Yan not long after Lin Dong was born. Her name was given by Liu Yan.Name:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman She was searching for elixirs to aid Lin Dong in his training. Then an accident happened and she injured herself. Lin Xiao forbade her to venture into the woods.Searching elixirs:【WDQK】Chapter 7 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman She once was afraid that training would make you ugly. Therefor she never trained.Training:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch Qing Tan frequently collapses and emits chilling cold. When this happens her hair glittering with ice crystals. This happened since young. Over these past ten years, she has suffered immensely due to this chilling cold. Under the effects of this chill, her insides will be tormented by extreme pain. Lin Xiao could not find any solution to alleviate her condition. He once tried to use Yuan Force to forcefully expel the chilling cold, but in the end, he had to spend nearly half a month in bed in order to remove the chilling cold that entered his body.Illness:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl Story Lin Family Competition Arc Because Lin Dong lack in Elixirs She wants to find some in the forest. She eventually found the Scarlet Sun Grass. However soon after Lin Shan plans to take it from her by force. He lied to her as he said if she gave him the elixir he wouldn't attack Lin Dong. However, as soon as Lin Dong appeared he attacked him anyway.Bullying Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash Because of this she wants to train as she saw Lin Xia in action.Training:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch Back home she suddenly collapses and is emitting chilling cold. Lin Dong takes her in his arms and wants to call his father. Qing Tan however refuses. Lin Dong then takes her to her bed as suddenly Lin Dong's Stone Talisman is sucking up the chilling cold.Stone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl Qingyang Town Hunt Arc Qing Tan appears in front of Lin Dong. She tells him that she has Yuan Power. Lin Dong is shocked. This implies that she must have advanced to Tempered Body 6th Layer. When Lin Dong tested her he confirms it. He deduces that this must be from the chilling cold in her body. Qing Tan asks Lin Dong if they could go to the bazaar. At which Lin Dong agrees.Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 31 – Monster When entering the bazaar they both are stunned with the amount of people and shops there are. Lin Dong takes the opportunity to sell some of the Red Liquid of the Stone Talisman in order to get some grade 3 Elixirs. He managed to get 5 of them. Suddenly they see Lin Shan running and falling. He was bruised like he was at the losing end of a fight. He tells Lin Dong that they are being attacked by the Xie Family's younger generation.Xie Family:【WDQK】Chapter 32 – The Underground Bazaar Qing Tan advances quickly as 10 days before the Qingyang Town Hunt she already advanced to Tempered Body 8th Layer. This whiteout relying on elixirs. From this moment she also started to spar with others. Which was something she used to hate. Lin Dong was imparting some martial arts to Qing Tan and she had nearly mastered them.Lin Dong training:【WDQK】Chapter 38 – Change Qing Tan suddenly had an outburst of Chilling Cold. This attack harmed Lin Dong. If it was not for the Stone Talisman Lin Dong would be unconscious. The Stone Talisman used the Chilling Cold to advance Lin Dong to Earthly Yuan stage.Earthly Yuan stage:【WDQK】Chapter 39 – Earthly Yuan Stage Steel Wood Manor Arc After Lin Dong advanced to Earthly Yuan Stage, Lin Dong needed a vast amount of Yin Energy. Qing Tan allowed Lin Dong to absorb the Yin Energy directly from her body.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 51 – Little Flame She took Lin Dong outside after Lin Zhentian was enraged after he heard about the devastation of the Steel Wood Manor. While walking she and Lin Dong comes in contact with Demonic Black Steel Panthers. Lin Dong makes the decision to avoid it.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 57 – Yang Yuan Stone After returning from his trip to Yan City, Lin Dong gave Qing Tan a crystal-like bracelet as a gift.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter In face of the Black Dragon Stockage attack Lin Dong asks Qing Tan to protect Lin Xia, Lin Hong and the rest. After Lin Dong she was the strongest of the Lin Family's younger generation.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 69 – Calamity Goals Flatten the Yuan Gate. Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies: Yuan Gate Possessions Artifacts *Sickle of Darkness (Pure Yuan Treasure)Sickle of Darkness:【WDQK】Chapter 772 – Challenge *Darkness Ancestral SymbolDarkness Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 1229 – Meeting Chen Gui Again *Darkness Saint ScytheDarkness Saint Scythe:【WDQK】Chapter 1232 – Forced To Step Down Martial Arts Skills *Heart Lotus SealHeart Lotus Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 347 – Powerful Qingtan *Extreme Frost Freezing Heaven PalmExtreme Frost Freezing Heaven Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 348 – Lin Dong’s Return! *Cold Bone Corroding PoisonCold Bone Corroding Poison:【WDQK】Chapter 348 – Lin Dong’s Return! *Sickle of DarknessSickle of Darkness:【WDQK】Chapter 803 – Misery Abilities Strengths *Terminus Devil BodyHeavenly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 153 – Terminus Devil Body Weaknesses Progression Yuan Power Fights Lin Clan Gathering *Qing Tan (Initial Qi Creation Stage) Vs. Lin Feng (Advanced Qi Creation Stage):Lin Feng Vs. Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 347 – Powerful Qingtan Lin Feng won.Lin Feng Vs. Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 348 – Lin Dong’s Return! Great Sect Competition *Qing Tan (Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage) and Ying Huanhuan (Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Yuan Cang (Initial Profound Life Stage):Ying Huanhuan and Qing Tan Vs. Yuan Cang:【WDQK】Chapter 802 – Two Ladies Joining Forces Yuan Cang won.Ying Huanhuan and Qing Tan Vs. Yuan Cang:【WDQK】Chapter 803 – Misery Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc *Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc *Unexpected Alliance Arc Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Orphan Category:Lin Family Category:Adopted Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Initial Qi Creation Stage Category:Palace of Darkness Category:Heads